1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display apparatuses, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an emission layer between a first electrode and a second electrode that are disposed opposite to each other, and an intermediate layer including the emission layer. Here, the electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed by using any of various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. In order to manufacture an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using a deposition method, typically a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is tightly adhered to a surface of a substrate on which the organic layer is to be formed, and a material, such as an organic layer material, is deposited thereon, thereby forming the organic layer having a predetermined pattern.
However, such a method of using the FMM has a limitation in manufacturing a large-size organic light-emitting display apparatus by using a large-size mother glass, because if a large-size mask is used, the mask may be bent due to self-weight, which results in distortion of the pattern of the organic layer. This conflicts with a phenomenon requiring high-precision patterning.
In addition, since it takes a long time to align and tightly adhere a substrate and an FMM to each other, to perform deposition, and then to separate the substrate and the FMM from each other, a long manufacturing time is required, thereby decreasing production efficiency.
The above-described related art was considered by the inventor to derive embodiments of the present invention or is technical information obtained during the derivation of embodiments of the present invention, and thus it should not be assumed that the above-described related art was necessarily published or otherwise made available to the public before the conception of the present invention or filing of the present application.